


Spirit

by SkiaWolf



Series: SorMik Week 2017 [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Sorey was unsure if he could ever be the same again after meeting a mother and her son, both with an ethereal beauty he had never seen before in his life.





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my oneshot for day 7! It actually took quite a bit of thought to work out how exactly I wanted to write this plot (I even tried to get opinions from my mother, who was clueless), but I got there in the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a dark, beautiful night in which Sorey had met him for the first time.

No matter how much time passed, he would never forget the scene which had been laid before him. A clear night sky with thousands of scattered stars was above him, and he jogged underneath this sky, the coolness of a spring breeze blowing past him gently. He had slowed upon seeing two figures walking towards him.

Almost the same size with the woman just an inch or two taller, these two figures appeared to be mother and son. They had the same light brown hair and violet eyes, their fringes even flicking in a similar way. The mother also seemed incredibly young, and if it wasn't for some light wrinkles around her eyes, he would've guessed she was the boy's sister. Both were astonishingly beautiful.

The boy had met Sorey's eyes and smiled. Sorey's heart seemed to beat a little faster from this smile; after all, he had never seen anyone like this. He almost had an unearthly glow surrounding him.

For some reason, the mother seemed to be a little startled when Sorey had smiled back. It confused him – perhaps she wasn't used to meeting a friendly stranger? Either way, the boy spoke, apparently drawn in to do so by that smile.

“Hello,” he greeted. “You wouldn't happen to know of any other nature like this in Elysia, would you?”

The voice strangely seemed to match what Sorey had envisioned it to sound like, which made his smile grow. “Oh yeah, I do! I take it you don't live here?”

The boy shook his head. “My mother and I are travelling, camping out in a tent while we do so.”

“That sounds wonderful! I'd love to constantly travel like that …” Sorey's mind wandered off dreamily for a moment, before he snapped out of his trance and remembered the boy's question. “There's some great forestry at the foot of the hills, it's pretty easy to get lost in but it's still great to explore!”

“Sounds like we'll make a stop there tomorrow,” the woman said, smiling at her son before looking back at Sorey. “My name is Muse, and this is my son Mikleo.”

She reached out her hand for him to take, which he did so immediately; perhaps it was the dreamlike scene in front of him which caused a strange feeling to rise as he took her hand. It only continued as he took Mikleo's, yet with him, he was soon distracted.

Realising he had been silent and quickly feeling a little embarrassed, he said, “It's nice to meet you both.”

“Same to you,” Mikleo said. He shuffled a little on his feet, suddenly seeming slightly nervous. “Maybe … well, maybe you could show us around here. Mother said she wanted to stay for a while, after all.”

Sorey beamed at him. “That'd be great! I've lived here my whole life, so I know this place perfectly.”

“If that's the case, and as you said the forests are easy to get lost in,” Muse said, “perhaps you could show us around there tomorrow?”

“Sure!”

“Only if it isn't a bother,” Mikleo said hurriedly.

“It's not, trust me.”

Mikleo was smiling again from those words. After arranging a time for the following day, the pair were soon walking away, Muse's hand resting on Mikleo's shoulder for a moment before it settled by her side.

As he continued his jog, Sorey allowed himself to let his thoughts be taken over by the thought of seeing them the following day. They already seemed like lovely people. Plus, and he definitely wasn't afraid to admit it, Mikleo's ethereal beauty was something he would certainly not say no to seeing again.

 

* * *

 

 

Even in daylight, the pair still seemed incredible to look at, which took Sorey back a little. After all, he thought that it had been the peaceful night which had made the meeting so incredible. Yet he wasn't complaining; he gave both a large smile when he met them at the edge of the forest.

“Good morning! Did you both sleep okay?”

“Sleep's been a bit weird for me lately, but it was all right,” Mikleo answered, smiling as he saw his mother watch a squirrel which was climbing a tree. “And yourself?”

“It was pretty good, thanks! So if we head down this way,” Sorey gestured to a pathway which laid among grass, “it'll take you to a really nice area with a stream.”

“That sounds lovely,” Muse smiled, her gaze now averting to Mikleo. “What do you say?”

“Sure, let's go.”

The three began to trail through the forest, Sorey leading the way as he brushed branches out of his face, turning his head on occasion to see if they were far behind. Their clear bond brought him joy; they were consistently pushing branches out of the way of each other to help them make their way through. Sorey turned back around with slight embarrassment when Mikleo caught his eye, yet he was smiling. He wasn't denying just how much looking at Mikleo's face made his heart flutter.

“Here it is!” Sorey said after another five minutes of walking, gesturing to his left where a gentle stream lay, its water glistening in the rays of sunlight which filtered through the forest's trees.

“That's really pretty,” Mikleo said, walking forward and crouching down by the water.

“I think this is one of the most beautiful places we've been to,” Muse said, Sorey's eyes falling on her as Mikleo reached a hand to the water. “You said you've lived here your whole life?”

“That's right! I've been other places too, but I've only ever lived here.”

“That's lovely. It must be pleasant to live somewhere like here.”

“It definitely is. Hey, why don't you move here if you're able to?”

“Well, I'm not sure if we'll get the chance …”

“Mother usually talks about us waiting to see what the future brings.”

Sorey turned back to Mikleo; his voice seemed to have been a little quieter, which brought him concern. “Are you all right?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine …”

The concern remained as Mikleo didn't quite meet his eye, getting up and walking slowly along the side of the stream, eyes watching the water drifting. Sorey turned to Muse to see if she had anything to say, but she only gave him a smile which was slightly forced.

“I'm sorry if I said anything to upset either of you,” he said, receiving a furious shake of Muse's head in return.

“Oh no, not at all!”

“You could probably say nothing like that,” Mikleo added, turning back to Sorey, who was glad that his voice seemed to be returning to normal. “Don't worry about it.”

“Ah, that's a relief, then.”

Mikleo smiled, before continuing his walk on the water's edge. The way he moved so gracefully reminded Sorey of an angel. It was almost like he was floating.

Their walks through the forest were soon coming to an end, but this certainly wasn't the last time that Sorey saw them. It seemed as though fate was bringing them together whilst Sorey was out on his daily runs, and they were exploring what Elysia had to offer; of course, neither were complaining.

“Have anyone else showing you around here, or am I just special?” Sorey had asked as he and Mikleo sat down on the edge of a cliff and looking out at the land below, whilst Muse was wandering nearby.

“No, it's just you,” Mikleo answered as he stared out at the landscape. “We … haven't really spoken to many people, actually.”

“Just keeping to yourselves, then?”

Mikleo hummed, the two staying silent for a while. It was in the beauty of sunlight which Sorey could see just how much Mikleo's skin seemed so pale that it was almost translucent. In fact, all of him seemed as such; his clothing was light too, so it often felt as though he was too angelic to exist. It was beautiful, yet brought Sorey a strange feeling of nerves he couldn't quite shift. Perhaps he was simply nervous over this beauty?

“Why are you staring at me?”

Sorey blinked, heat rising to his face when he realised he had been doing just that. “I-I uh, well … you're just really pretty, that's all.”

Now Sorey wasn't the only one who was blushing. Mikleo coughed and looked back out at the landscape, mumbling what seemed to be a 'thank you'. Before long, Muse was returning to them, smiling down at them both.

“You really do love it here, don't you, Mikleo?” Muse asked, receiving a nod in return.

“Can we stay here for longer than we planned?”

“Of course we can. Not too long though; we can't stay forever.”

Mikleo nodded again, still watching the landscape and seeming to drift off into his thoughts. During this trance, Muse beckoned Sorey over, speaking in a quiet voice.

“There's something tough going on for Mikleo now,” she told him. “I want to thank you for making our time here so enjoyable.”

“It's really not a problem,” Sorey smiled, but it was quick to falter. “Something tough?”

Muse nodded. “Even he doesn't know of it.”

“I don't understand …”

“It's very hard to explain. I – I think you will come to realise it.”

Sorey had no time to ask any other questions; Mikleo was now making his way back over, smiling at them both.

“It's starting to get late,” Mikleo said to Sorey. “I wouldn't want to keep you.”

“Oh, I suppose it is,” he saw, noticing that the sunset was beginning to be replaced by a night sky. “Well, it's been lovely speaking to you. See you again tomorrow?”

“Probably. We just keep bumping into each other, huh?”

Sorey laughed. “That's for sure. See you both later, then!”

They once again parted ways, only this time, he saw as Muse glanced back at him before turning away again quickly, as though she was trying to not let him notice her. Yet he did so, and there was no mistaking that there was pain in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The pain he had seen seemed to be evident in their moods the next day, though Mikleo was most especially attempting to hide it. At first, Sorey thought that Mikleo might have simply been getting upset over the thought of leaving, but he was soon to realise that it might have not been so simple.

They were left alone once again as they sat on a fallen log in the forest, watching a couple of birds peck at berries which had fallen on the ground. It gave Sorey a thought, and he turned to Mikleo with a smile.

“What do you think of the food here?” he asked. He was shocked over receiving a puzzled expression in response, which made no more sense than Mikleo's following words.

“I don't know. I … can't really remember eating it.”

“But … you've been here a whole week. Did you have other food with you or something?”

Mikleo shrugged. “My memory's been a bit weird lately. Like … I don't know how to explain it. I can't really remember a lot of our travels much.”

“That sounds serious!” Sorey exclaimed, turning on the log to face him fully. “You should go to a doctor. Lailah is our doctor here, I'm sure she could help.”

“I … don't feel like I can see one. Maybe it's nerves. I'll be fine, I'm sure.”

Yet there was uncertainty in those words. Sorey placed his hand down on Mikleo's, which was so pale he almost felt as though his touch could fall through it. “Just be careful, okay?”

Mikleo nodded, smiling at him, yet this smile didn't quite reach the eyes which seemed to be less illuminated than they once had been.

Shortly after, they began walking again to catch up with Muse, only to come across a child crying further down the path, alone as they wept on the floor.

“Hey, are you all right?” Mikleo called. It seemed as though the child was too distraught to hear him. It was only until Sorey placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder that she looked up, blinking up at Sorey with watery eyes.

“Are you lost?” Sorey asked gently, receiving a nod in reply. “Why are you here alone?”

“M-My sister dared me to come in here,” she sniffled. Mikleo let out a sigh.

“That's just cruel.”

“Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time.”

He held out her hand to help her off the ground, Mikleo walking on his other side as he guided the girl out of the forest. She was squeezing his hand tightly out of fear, but her crying had at least stopped by now.

To their luck, it didn't take long to exit the forest. The girl let go of Sorey's hand and beamed up at him.

“I know the rest of the way now! Thank you!”

“Not a problem!” Sorey said, waving to her as she jogged away. He then turned to Mikleo with a slightly amused grin. “What's up with you? Did you get upset that she ignored you?”

“I guess you were just more approachable than I am,” Mikleo answered, the two walking back through the forest. “But … well, I don't remember getting spoken to at all recently, except from you. Maybe I'm invisible.”

The words were said as a joke, yet for some reason, it seemed to make Sorey's heart stop. Mikleo's skin seemed that little more translucent by now.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to remember the happiness he had felt upon meeting them the next day. It was the day which he found out the truth. The day he had asked Muse to give it to him. His suspicions were confirmed even though they left him in utter disbelief, barely able to accept that anything was happening. Why had it come to this? It had only been several days, yet in those several days, he had met a person unlike any other, one he knew that he had every capability of falling in love with.

Ten days had passed when the day came for him and Muse to confess the truth. It was one which had been hidden from Mikleo, yet could not remain as such. After all, everything was already a lie – they could not add to that further.

“I don't understand what's going on,” Mikleo asked whilst he was sat down by the stream he had adored the most in Elysia, gaze flickering between them both. “What's all this about?”

“We have something to tell you, Mikleo,” Muse said quietly. “Something … that you might already know.”

Mikleo's eyes cast to the stream besides him. His lip was quivering slightly. “I don't know what you mean.”

“Mikleo, please look at me,” Sorey said in a soft voice, managing to smile when he met Mikleo's eyes. “It's better if you're told this, otherwise you'll never be able to move on.” He took both of Mikleo's hands into his own, the feel of which caused his heart to break. “I wish I didn't have to say this,” he said, voice quieter than ever. “But … both you and Muse are dead.”

Mikleo only stared for a moment, processing Sorey's words, before his hands snatched out of Sorey's and he turned away, shaking his head.

“That can't be true,” he mumbled. “I … I can't be …”

“You know that it's true, Mikleo,” Muse said, closing eyes which had expressed absolute sadness. “Why else can you not remember eating anything, or talking to anyone else but Sorey?”

“I've always thought there was something different about me,” Sorey said. “I just … never knew it meant that I'd ever actually meet ghosts.”

“I'm not a ghost!” Mikleo shouted. “I'm not, I …”

His words trailed off, almost transparent tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

“We died together in a fire which had gone out of control,” Muse explained. “But … you've seemed to suppress this, forget that it ever happened. Naturally, you were never able to move on because of this, and I could never move on myself until I had fulfilled my promise of taking you to see the world. I just couldn't tell you that you were doing so while deceased.”

“I can't accept it,” Mikleo whispered. “I never wanted it to be true.”

“Hey,” Sorey said quietly. “Look at me again, okay?”

Mikleo did so. His eyes had appeared to be more faded. “How can you stay so calm?” he asked, his voice trembling.

“Because that's how I want you to be.”

He watched Sorey take his hand. There was no mistaking how transparent it had become upon this confession to him, when he was starting to accept the truth.

“I really am dead, aren't I?”

Sorey bit his lip, but did his best to smile regardless despite how he could feel tears forming in his eyes. “Yet you're still more beautiful than anyone I've ever met.”

Mikleo couldn't respond verbally to that statement. His head fell against Sorey's chest as he grasped onto his shoulders, his body seeming to become less solid as each minute passed.

“Why couldn't I have met you when I was alive?”

“At least we _did_ meet though, right?”

Mikleo nodded, still not rising his head. Sorey could feel the tears in his eyes fall now as he heard Mikleo's muffled sobs against him. His head rose to look at Muse, who it was no surprise to see crying as well.

“Mikleo, we have to move on,” she said quietly. “We don't belong here.”

“I want to stay here,” Mikleo said quietly. “I've never felt more at home.”

“You know why that is?” Muse asked, receiving a shake of Mikleo's head in response. “It's because Elysia is the gateway between worlds. It is known as a celestial paradise, where other ghosts have come in order to move on. That's why I brought you here, before I finally made sure you knew the truth. Meeting Sorey has only added to the enjoyment of your last days, and I couldn't be more grateful for that.”

“I don't want to leave,” Mikleo said, raising his head to look at Sorey. “Not when I've met you.”

“Hey, we might meet again, right?” Sorey questioned, trying his best to grin, though it was near impossible.

“Maybe. I … really do have to go, don't I?”

“You can't stay here any longer,” Sorey answered, cupping Mikleo's cheeks with his hands. “Your soul has got to move on. You're with your mother, so don't be scared.”

“You'll be okay, right?”

“Of course. Don't worry about me.”

The next moment seemed to happen naturally, as though it was the only way for them to say goodbye. Sorey leaned in and brushed his lips against Mikleo's, their eyes fluttering closed. Mikleo's lips felt as though they were merely just air, yet at the same time, he could taste them. It was even sweeter than he pictured, a kiss which seemed to bring his head up to the clouds.

Even as Mikleo parted away, this sensation still lingered. A soft golden glow was surrounding both him and Muse, now both standing as Sorey got to his own feet. Muse took Mikleo's hand, smiling at Sorey as she did so.

“Thank you for making our last days here so wonderful,” she said. “You're an extraordinary person.”

“There's no need to thank me. I'll miss both of you.”

“Wait for us,” Mikleo then said. “We need to go exploring together again.”

“Absolutely!”

He watched as the light around them grew stronger, having to shield his eyes as it then flashed. As he lowered his arm, eyes opening once again, he found he was alone, all silent except for the gentle flow of water and the hooting of an owl nearby.

His hand wiped his tears away from his face. It had been some of the best days of his life, yet also some of the worst. To adore two people so dearly, only to learn that they were actually deceased, was something he had never thought he would have to endure.

Of course, he would move on. He just knew that he would not be able to look at water flowing under a night sky, or look at the colour violet, without thinking of Mikleo ever again.


End file.
